Blind Hope
by photographynerd52
Summary: Emmett Cullen was blind as a human, and it stuck with him when he was changed into a vampire. Will he fall for a certain human girl? Will she treat him like he should be? First Fanfic! Please Review! EmxB ExR AxJ CxEs Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Emmetts P.O.V._

It was hard, I'll admit that. Being the only blind vampire ever was annoying and rather difficult. I was blind as a human and for some unknown reason, it stayed that way when I was changed into an immortal. You know how people say if you lose one sense the others get better? That's exactly how it is. My hearing is better than any other vampire in the world. Unfortunately, that can be a bad thing. As of now, I was trying to distract myself from Rosalie and Edwards 'love-making' moans and screams. It was at times like these that I wish I had my own wife. Of course, most of the vampire women I've met are just stuck-up bitches who think the world revolves around them. I already live with one of those. _Rosalie._ Ugh! She's like the Queen of Bitches.

I heard a soft growl come from Edwards room, and I knew it was not from what they were doing at the moment. Edward absolutely hated it when I thought negative of Rosalie. What can I say? If he doesn't like it then he shouldn't be sneaking around in my mind in the first place. I let my hearing wander away from Edward and Rosalie and venture off to the rest of the house. Esme and Carlisle were whispering loving things to each other. I stopped listening and decided to let them have their moment without me eavesdropping on them. Alice, of course, was being Alice.

"C'mon, let me pick out your clothes today Jazzy!" I heard her whine. I couldn't help but chuckle. Poor Jazz. I know how much he hates the nickname.

"Alice, no! I'm over 100 years old! I can pick out my own outfits!"

"Please?" Oh, no. I knew Jasper couldn't resist her when she started to pout.

"Fine! But only for today!" _So weak and pathetic._ I thought. Tomorrow would end up the same, no doubt. He'll never be able to pick out his own clothes again. Oh well, that's not my problem.

"What time is it?" I said as if I was talking to someone right next to me.

"7:02." I heard Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme say at the same time. I decided it was time to actually do something productive and get ready for school. I got up and went to brush my teeth. I was glad I never had to use my cane in this house since I knew it so well. I was about to walk downstairs to grab some clean clothes from the laundry, but a pixie was standing in my way and I bumped right into her.

"Alice, there is no way I'm letting you pick out my outfit for today too." I said seriously. She must've not seen my answer coming. She stomped her foot and mumbled something like _'Why can't this family let me help them look decent?'_ and soon enough she was gone. I finished getting ready and met everyone down at the door to leave with my cane in hand.

Alice and Jasper rode in her porsche and I was in Edwards volvo with Rosalie and Edward. We got to school in plenty of time and I was hoping I could just get to my first period and relax some before all the other students arrived. Edward turned the car off and I gathered my things to get to first period. I liked when we got to school early because it allowed me to get to class and relax before all the humans arrived. I was just getting out of the parking lot when I felt a tiny cold hand grab my arm.

"Guess what your future-seeing 'sister' saw!" Alice squealed.

"Uhm, a sale on shoes in Port Angeles tonight?" I guessed.

"No, even better!" What could be better than a sale on shoes to Alice?

"I don't know. Tell me."

"There's a new girl coming to school tomorrow!" she said, sounding full of excitement.

"Okay? Unless she is a single vampire that is _not_ like Rosalie, then I'm not interested." I stated. Human girls held no interest for me. They were all the same in this high school. Fragile.

"No, Emmett, she is not a vampire. However, she could become one!"

"Alice, you know I would never take someones life like that. Now I have to get to class." I knew Alice would not drop the subject.

My first four classes went by in a blur. It was the same normal routine and the same boring classes that I've been taking longer than I can count. When I arrived to the cafeteria I could already tell it was going to be hell. I'm not Jasper but I could definitely feel the tension in the air. I sat down with my tray of food that I was not going to be digesting in this lifetime and waited for someone to speak. It wasn't long before Rosalie muttered something.

"I don't see what the big deal is. She's just a human." Ah, so they all know about the new girl coming tomorrow.

"The _deal _is that I think she could be good for Emmett." Alice said.

"Alice," I whined, sounding like a little kid. "Stop trying to pair me up with a human! You know I'd end up accidently breaking her." I joked. _These muscles could break anything on accident if I'm not careful. _I thought and Edward just laughed at my nonsense.

"_I_ think it's too dangerous to be getting involved with humans." Jasper stated.

"Just talk to her, Emmett. We can at least be her friends. She's going to be new and she'll need as many friends as she can get." Alice pleaded.

"Okay, I'll talk to the little human girl." I said, while getting up to throw my food away. I found my way to my fifth period class which was Biology. **(A/N: I know that isn't his real fifth period, but it will be in this story.) **I set my stuff in the space next to me which was not occupied by anyone. No one wanted to sit next to the freaky blind Cullen when it came time to pick our seats. It's not like I cared, it just meant more room for me. That class was as boring as the first four and I didn't understand why anyone should go through this so many times.

Finally, the day ended and I met Edward and Rosalie at the volvo to go home. Edward suggested that we go hunting together. He told me my eyes were getting a little darker and I was a little thirsty, so I agreed. We went to a nearby forest filled with deer. They weren't my favorite, but they would have to do.

"Emmett, make sure you're not really thirsty tomorrow. You never know how her blood will make you react." Edward told me while we were running. I was familiar with this forest so I didn't need a cane or someone to guide me the whole time.

"I can control myself. Don't worry, Eddie." I chuckled. He hated that nickname more than Jasper hated being called Jazz.

We hunted until I didn't feel so thirsty and returned home. Edward immediatly went to find Rosalie so I went to my room and listened to some music. I headed to my room and decided to let my mind wander to what this new girl would be like. I knew Alice saw her in a vision, but I wasn't sure if she saw what her personality was like. Looks obviously didn't matter much to me. I just wanted to know if she would be nice and sweet or rude and bitchy.

Morning finally arrived and I went through the same routine as yesterday. Just as I thought, Alice was trying to dress Japer again today. I didn't have to see the future to know that he would give in. Again.

When it was time to leave for school I rode in the porsche with Alice and Jasper.

"Bella will be in some of my classes so I'll invite her to our table for lunch. Oh, and Emmett, you have Biology with her." I made a grunting noise to let her know I listened to her. I still didn't see why this new girl was so important to Alice. When we arrived at school I hurried off to first period. We arrived later than usual because Rosalie had to get her hair perfect, which caused us to be late. I noticed that I left my cane in the car when I was heading into the bulding. I had gotten so used to the school surroundings, that I didn't notice I didn't have my cane. I ran human speed out to it and hoped Alice didn't lock it. I knew where the car was because she parked in the same spot everyday so it would be easier for me if I ever needed to get to it.

Luck was on my side as I opened the door easily and retrieved my cane. I knew the bell had rung already so I had to go to the office to get a pass. What I wasn't expecting was the scent that filled my nose as I walked through the doors of the cramped office. It didn't make my mouth fill with venom. It was mouth-watering for sure, but it was more of like a flowery scent. Not a I-want-to-suck-your-blood kind of scent.

"Isabella? Oh you're the new girl! Chief Swans daughter, correct?" I heard Ms. Cope say while shuffling through some papers. I waited patiently to get a pass, enjoying the scent filling my nose. This new girl had the most amazing smell ever. Maybe I could get used to this if I did become her friend.

"Here is a pass since I kept you late. Sorry, I'm a little unorganized." Ms. Cope laughed nervously.

"Thank you." A quiet, yet charming voice said. She seemed to be in a rush so I moved to let her pass through the doors. I got my pass and hurried off to my classes.

Finally, lunch time arrived and I went to sit in my normal seat in the cafeteria with my usual tray of untouched food. Alice arrived and sat next to me.

"Rosalie and Edward left for the lunch period and Jasper went home. He was getting too thirsty. Oh, and Bella should be coming over here soon."

I nodded, waiting for the sweet smell to flood my nose again. I didn't have to wait long. The chair across from me slid out and I could hear her sit down.

"Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella." Alice introduced us.

"Hey Emmett, I saw you in the office earlier today." Her voice was so soft and sweet. It was almost as amazing as her very scent.

"Yeah, I heard you in the office today too." I laughed. She laughed too, but it seemed nervous and confused. She didn't seem to understand I was blind. I thought that the sunglasses I wore would give her a hint but I guess not.

"I'm blind." I simply stated.

"Oh, for how long?" Her question shocked me. Usually when I told people I was blind they apologized. It annoyed me more than anything else.

"Over 100 years." I muttered under my breath. Alice smacked me and answered instead.

"Since he was really young." Alice told her.

"Oh, that's too bad." I heard Bella say. I know she didn't mean to sound rude but I can't stand it when people pity me. I shrugged it off and continued to pick at my food. A long silence followed and it was starting to get awkward.

"Bella, do you want to go shopping tonight? There's supposed to be a big sale in Port Angeles." Alice tried to make conversation.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not a big fan of shopping." Bella muttered.

"Me either. Shopping is torture." I laughed as Alice playfully smacked me. Her smack probably could have broken a humans arm but it had no effect on me.

"Well, then you can just come over for a little bit!" Alice suggested.

"Sure, sounds fun."

I could tell the bell was about to ring for fifth period by listening to the students gathering their things and leaving, so I got up to throw away my food and heard Bella do the same. That's when I remembered we had fifth period together.

"Uh, Bella, you wanna walk to Biology together?" I muttered, nervously scratching the back of my head. I usually was never this nervous but I had only just officially met Bella so I wasn't sure if I freaked her out or anything. Humans had the tendency to stay away from us.

"Sure." she sounded cheerful enough so I was glad.

We walked to Biology in mostly silence. When we arrived to the classroom I headed for my seat while Bella talked to the teacher.

"Sit where you want." The teacher muttered in an uninterested tone. Her footsteps immediatly started heading in my direction I noticed.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Bella." I laughed jokingly as she sat down.

"You've never seen me, Emmett." she laughed too.

"True."

This class was probably the most boring. I usually zoned out during this period. I didn't need to pay attention since I've taken this class about a hundred times. While the teacher lectured on I let my mind wander to what Bella was thinking. She sat right next to me and I heard her pen scratch against notebook paper. Either she was taking notes or she was doodling. I stared into her direction, enjoying how close she sat to me.

When it was time to go, I heard Bella get up, but her foot caught on the chair and she fell. I smelled her blood rush up to her cheeks.

"Awh, is Bella blushing?" I chuckled, helping her get back up.

"How do you know I'm blushing?" _Oh,_ _shit._

"Just a lucky guess." I said, and turned away to leave before she could ask anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Bellas P.O.V._

I was curious as to what Alice had planned for when I came over. Alice had informed me during one of our classes together about her family. They were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. She said that she is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Edward. Like _together _together. At first I thought it was a little weird, but I got used to it. The thing she didn't tell me, however, was that Emmett was blind. When I saw him in the office wearing sunglasses, I just thought his eyes were light-sensitive. I'll admit, finding out he was blind shocked me at first. But now, I just realize that being blind is normal to him so I quickly recovered from my shock.

I finally arrived home in my truck after school and walked through the door, not tripping, suprisingly. I found Charlie watching a game on the television. Usually, he would be working at the station but he wanted to take the day off in case something happened on my first day.

"How was school?" he asked as I set my things down.

"It was pretty good. Do you mind if I go to a friends house for a little bit tonight?" I prayed he would say yes. I knew Alice was a great friend and Emmett seemed nice enough. I hadn't met any of the other Cullens yet and I was looking forward to it.

"Of course," he said. "I knew you would make friends the first day of school." he smiled at me.

"Thanks Dad." I said as I started going up the stairs. I took a look in the mirror and sighed. My hair had gotten wet from the rain and as a result, was now a poof ball of frizz. I combed it out and it calmed down some, but not much. I threw it in a ponytail and changed into more comfortable clothes. By the time I was ready, I was wearing my favorite jeans, a hoodie, and my converse.

Alice said she would pick me up so I was patiently waiting for her, but not for long. I heard a car pull into the driveway so I said goodbye to Charlie before heading out the door. I slid into the passenger side of the car when Alice turned to me.

"You should put on your seatbelt. Some say I drive like a maniac." she said. I complied, and soon enough, I realized why people would say that. She was going at least 100 miles an hour. I clutched onto my seat for dear life. When we arrived at her home I noticed that I had been holding my breath during the ride. I breathed in a much needed breath and took in the sight before me.

In front of me was the most beautiful home I have ever seen. It was at least three stories with giant glass windows and different colored plants surrounded it. A creek was off in the distance, but still close enough to see. The house was isolated from everyone else. I noticed there were no houses on the way here, and no neighbors were close by. There was even some woods to the east of the house.

Alice lead me into the house and a young looking woman greeted me with a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Esme, their mother." she said, squeezing me in another hug. I blushed at how nice she was. She seemed almost too young to have adopted so many kids. I took notice of how she was pale, just like Alice and Emmett. Her eyes were a rich golden color and she was beautiful.

Just then a bronze-haired boy walked down the steps with a blonde at his side. The boy was tall and average size. His hair was untidy and all over the place as if he hadn't combed it in awhile. The blonde looked like she came out of a magazine. She had the face of a model and her hair was a natural looking blonde that went to the middle of her back. They were both beautiful and pale like everyone else in this family.

"I'm Edward. I believe we haven't met yet." the bronze-haired boy said shaking my hand.

"Hello." I answered shyly. The blonde introduced herself as Rosalie and said nothing else and only smiled.

Alice introduced me to Jasper, who kept his distance for some reason. His eyes seemed to be a darker gold, almost looking like black was mixed in with it. Finally, Emmett came down in sweatpants and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles quite well. I gasped when I saw him and I felt my heart rate get a lot faster. His smile grew and it brought out his dimples. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Nice to hear your voice again, Bella." he said, still smiling.

I laughed at his ease of talking about his blindness. "Nice seeing you again."

"Okay, now that everyone is here, excluding Esme and Carlisle, let's play a game!" Alice said, clapping her hands together in excitement. I looked around and saw Esme had left the room and now it was only Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and myself.

"What game?" I asked, nervously. I hated games like Truth or Dare so I didn't want to play something like that.

"Hide and seek! We'll play in partners," she said. "Okay, I'll be with Jasper, of course. Edward, you can be with Rosalie. And, Bella, you will be with Emmett."

"We'll count to 100." Edward said and went with Rosalie off in the distance to count. Alice and Jasper were out the door almost as soon as Edward said that and I looked over at Emmett. He came extremely close to me and whispered in my ear. "I know the perfect place to hide." His breath was so cold, it sent shivers down my spine. He picked me up and I gasped at how close I was to him. He started to running unusually fast. He sped through the trees in the woods and didn't even trip once. I was shocked. _I_ can't even do that.

"I can walk, you know." I said, worried I was too heavy for him.

"No, you can't." he laughed, still going through the forest with ease. He must know this area really well because he seemed to have confidence that he knew exactly where he was going.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious.

"We're almost there." he said, and he set me down a few seconds later. I heard something like a waterfall in the distance. We were still surrounded by trees so I walked in the direction it was coming from. Emmett followed silently and finally, I saw it. Right outside of the forest was a giant clearing with a waterfall directly to the side of it.

"Wow." I said, just looking around. It was absolutely beautiful. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat next to it, enjoying the sight before me. Emmett sat next to me and looked at where the waterfall was, even though he couldn't see it.

"I like just listening to it. It's calming." he said.

"How did you find this?"

"I just kinda stumbled upon it while hiking one day."

"It's beautiful." I said, looking over at him. We sat in silence for a few minutes and it didn't feel awkward at all.

"So, tell me about yourself." he said suddenly.

"Well, what do you want to know?" No one ever asked me about my life or my interests, so I was confused. I didn't think anyone cared enough to listen to my boring life story.

"Well, why did you move here?

"My mother married and she wanted to travel with her new husband, so I decided to spend quality time with Charlie."

"What do you like to do?"

"Uhm, I like reading and cooking. I always had to cook when I was living with my mom so I've grown to like it."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" The question shocked me. I was embarrassed about my dating experience in the past. Or lack thereof. I decided to just be honest.

"Nope. I've never been kissed either." I sighed. I was so inexperienced.

"I've never had a serious relationship either." he said, much to my surprise. He was gorgeous! He had the body of a male model with muscles galore and his smile brought out his cute, irresistable dimples. Even though his sunglasses covered his eyes, I knew they were just as beautiful.

"That's hard to believe." I mumbled, thinking he wouldn't hear. His booming laugh filled the air.

"Why?" he asked, still laughing.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you." I chuckled, playfully smacking his arm. He laughed a little more and leaned closer to me.

"Why is that?" his breath blew across my face and I almost fainted right then and there.

"Stop looking for compliments," I jokingly said, pushing him away with my hands. "You know the effect you have on people." I finished saying with a yawn. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. We must have been 'hiding' for awhile because the sky was getting darker by the second.

"They'll never find us, let's go back so you can head home and get some sleep." he said, getting up and brushing his jeans off. His hand reached down and I took it. It was so hard and cold that I shivered unvoluntarily.

We headed through the mass of trees, with Emmett leading and I would follow. He actually let me walk and didn't get impatient that I seemed to slow us down. It seemed so weird how he knew this forest so well. He must hike a lot. I finally saw an opening in the distance, and soon we were out of the woods. Alice came running over as soon as she saw us.

"Edward and Rose found us, but we all gave up looking for you two."

"That's okay. I need to be getting home though." I said.

"Bye, Bella." Emmett said and hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"Bye, Emmett. Tell everyone else I said bye too." I laughed a little, hugging him back. I got in my truck and headed home, glad that I had made new friends today.

_Emmetts P.O.V._

Bella was so sweet and nice. I was glad I took the chance to get to know her. I walked inside and sat on the couch, listening to Edward and Jasper play a video game.

"She really likes you Emmett. I could feel it." Jasper said, still concentrating on the game I could tell.

"Yeah, you two are so cute together!" Alice excitedly said.

"Well, I don't want to ruin anything. I like her too, but I don't know if I can tell her about us being vampires." I sighed. This was so difficult.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes." Edward said, reassuringly.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. I headed up to my room to think about Bella a little bit. I found myself looking forward to school on Monday and I just wanted to hear her voice and spend more and more time with her. All of a sudden, Edward popped in my room. "Somebody's in love" he laughed. I lunged for him and tackled him to the ground. "Get out of my head!" I laughed. I loved wrestling and beating him. Even if I was blind, I was still stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Emmetts P.O.V._

Sunday arrived and I had just gotten back in the house from hunting. I could sense Edward sitting on the couch and from what I heard, he was flipping through the pages of a book.

"Edward, I'm bored." I whined, shoving my face in front of his so he was unable to see what he was reading.

"Emmett, move now." he said in a stern voice.

"But I'm bored Eddie!"

"Emmett! Do not call me Eddie!" he growled. "Go do something." he said, turning the page of his book.

"Like...?"

"It's Sunday, go to church." I growled and left him alone. He obviously wasn't going to help me. I headed for my room and jumped for my bed. I technically didn't need it, but it was nice to have. I heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door creaked open a little farther and I heard Alices voice. "Hey Emmy."

I felt the bed sink in a little when she sat down.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Nothing, but do you like Bella? Like, _like _like her?" I didn't hesitate before answering.

"Of course, she's special and I care about her."

"I know you do, which is why you should ask her out. I can already see you two together." I did a victory dance in my head at the thought of me and Bella being together.

"Well, I don't want to move too fast. But, _duh_, I'll ask her. Just not yet." Alice screamed with excitement and clapped her hands together. She got off the bed, and from what I could hear, she was practically skipping out the door.

_'I hope Bella doesn't mind if I pick out her wedding dress now. It's never too soon to prepare for this. This is going to take so much planning!' _I heard Alice mumble to herself. I rolled my eyes. She was already planing a wedding and I haven't even asked the girl out. Typical Alice.

Finally, it was Monday and I was getting ready for school. I was more excited than usual because I would get to see Bella today. I rode with Edward and Rosalie in the volvo, and all I could think about was getting to lunch in the middle of the day, hoping Bella would sit with us again. My morning classes dragged on, longer than I would have liked and I was so lost in my thoughts, that I got three questions wrong when I was called on during class.

At last, the bell rung and I hurried off to the cafeteria, arriving first. Bellas scent filled my nose not long after. Her footsteps got closer and finally the chair next to me slid back and she sat down, along with Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. "Hey Bella, miss me?" I joked with her.

"Oh yeah, Emmett, tons." she laughed. I must have forgotten how angelic her voice sounded, because no memory could be as good as what I just heard.

"Well, lets hang out again." I smiled, hoping she liked the idea of being with me.

"Emmett! I heard Bella has been having trouble in her math class. You should tutor her!" Alice chimed in. I was obviously good at math, since I have taken it for a long time. "Bella, do you want me to?" I asked, turning my heard in her direction.

"Sure, that'd be great. You can come to my house tonight, if that's okay?" she asked. Of course that would be okay! I love spending any amount of time with her. I smiled and nodded my head at her. "What time do you want me there?"

"Uh, would it be easier if I just picked you up at your house around 5?"

"Sure." I said, and smiled.

"Emmett, you should be home by 8:00. There's supposed to be a huge thunder storm." Edward said with a chuckle. Yes! We haven't played baseball in forever and I've been wanting to. Even if I couldn't see, I was the best blind baseball player ever. I could hear the wind make a _swoosh_ noise when the ball was hit and flew in the air. So I could still sense where the ball was. I suddenly felt Bella shiver next to me. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just absolutely hate thunder." If I hadn't already gotten excited about baseball, I would've offered to stay with her. But I was really excited about it, and I wasn't sure if she wanted me over there in the first place. "Uh, well, why do you hate it?"

"I don't know, I just do, and it's even worse when I'm home alone. Charlie is working the late shift tonight so he won't be home until midnight or one in the morning." Now I really felt bad.

"Well, if you want, I can come back at about 9:00 and keep you company?" I suggested. I figured an hour is enough time to get through one of our speedy vampire games.

"Yeah, that would be great, if you don't mind." I could instantly tell she felt calmer.

"Of course I don't mind." I laughed.

"Well, I'll pick you up at 5:00 to tutor me." she said, and left just as the bell was ringing.

When I finally got home I got ready for my day with Bella. I decided I would tutor her as long as she needed, but leave by 7:45. Then, once the game was over I would come back and comfort her.

_Bellas P.O.V._

As soon as I got home from school I quickly cleaned the house a little bit. I made sure nothing was on the floor so Emmett wouldn't trip over anything. When everything looked decent I decided to take my shower early. If Emmett was coming back later then I wouldn't have time to.

The warm water soothed my shivering body as I stood under the pouring water. It felt so nice that I didn't want to get out, but I remembered I had to pick Emmett up for tutoring. I shut the water off and towel dried my hair and body. I threw on a hoodie and some comfortable jeans. I grabbed my keys and practically ran out the door. I just couldn't wait to see Emmett again.

My mood went from happy to sad in an instant as soon as I stepped outside. The clouds were already a threatening stormy grey and the wind almost knocked me off my feet. I already knew I was going to have a sleepless night. All I could do was hope it wouldn't rain.

After awhile I finally arrived at the stunning house that I had visited just days before. Emmett came walking out with his cane and I honked my horn to let him know where I had parked my car. He came in the passenger door with a goofy grin. "Hey Bella!" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey Emmett, ready to teach me some math?"

"Sure, but Edward is picking me up at about 7:45-ish."

"That's fine. Are you still gonna come back later?" I couldn't help but ask. I hoped he would.

"Of course!" He said with a laugh. I laughed too. His happiness was just too contagious. We drove the rest of they way in mostly silence but it wasn't at all uncomfortable or awkward.

When we got to my house I guided him to my room where we would work on some math. I got all my books out on my bed and set everything up.

"K, Emmett. How the heck do you do this stuff?" I gestured to my papers.

"Bella," he laughed. "You're going to have to specify exactly what 'stuff' is. I can't see it!" I blushed a brand new shade of red. How could I just have done that?! That was the worst mistake ever. I just told a blind man to look at my papers when he obviously couldn't. I felt so bad, but at least he was laughing.

"Well, uh, it's basically all of what the teacher was going over today. I didn't understand any of it." Emmett had the same math subject as me with the same teacher, but we didn't have it during the same period.

"Oh, that was a little bit confusing for some people. Now that I know what you're talking about, I can help you properly." He chuckled again. For the next hour he helped me understand better. I swear, this boy was ten times smarter than the teacher. The next hour and a half we talked about random things.

"So, are you getting used to Forks now?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's better now, but I wish we had more sunny days." I sighed, remembering the warmth of Phoenix. I though I heard him mumble something like "I don't, cause then I wouldn't be able to see you." But I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything.

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Emmett."

"I-uhm, I kinda like y-" _HONK! HONK!_

"What? I couldn't hear you?" The honking had drowned out any noise coming from his mouth.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later. Edwards here." He said and ran down the steps with his cane in hand.

I slowly put all my books away, puzzling over what he had planned to say. I almost thought he was about to say he liked me, but that's impossible. Someone as amazing as him shouldn't like someone like me. I was too plain and boring. I decided not to worry over it, so I turned my I-Pod onto some instrumental music and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to a loud crack of thunder and lightning dancing across the sky. I looked at the red numbers on my clock. It read 10:13. So I guess Emmett wouldn't be coming over then. Oh, well. I tried not to be disappointed. I slipped out of my bed and pulled my robe on. It seemed a little too cold in my room. When I turned on my light and turned around, what I saw scared me half to death.

"Shit! Emmett! How the hell did you get in here?!" I screamed, putting my hand over my heart, trying to calm down.

"Sorry, Bella. Your door was unlocked and I came in after you didn't answer because I was worried about you. I promised I would be over here, didn't I?" he said. Once my heart rate went back to normal I walked over to him sitting in my rocking chair. I got on his lap and buried my face into his neck. "Yeah, it's just you scared the crap out of me." I mumbled. He laughed and I felt his body shake mine from his laughter. "So, what were you planning on telling me?" I questioned, looking into his eyes.

His laughter stopped and he became serious instantly. "Well, can I show you instead?"

"Uh, sure?" I was so confused. What did he have to show me? He picked me up and gently placed me on my bed when he got to it. He sat next to me and his face got extremely close to mine. His eyes were already closed as his head leaned more and more towards me. His lips were just centimeters from mine and my heart doubled in speed. My breathing was heavy, but I knew I wanted this. I closed my eyes and leaned in to close the distance.

When his lips touched mine, I couldn't help myself. I brought my hands around his neck and tangled them into his hair to bring him closer. His hands moved to my back and our lips moved in synch. This was amazing, but I wanted more. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip and he willingly let me enter. Our tongues danced, and just when I was about to die from lack of oxygen, he broke off. Both of us were breathing deeply and I was the first to speak.

"Wow." That was all I could think of at the moment. I was practically speechless.

"Yeah, wow." he said, agreeing with me. He turned in my direction with the biggest grin on his face.

"So my point I was trying to get across, is that I really like you Isabella Swan." he said. My heart swelled with joy that this amazing man liked me the way I liked him. All I could do at that moment was kiss him again. He was so surprised but when I pulled away after just a quick peck on the lips so he pulled me back. His lips met mine again and the way our lips moved together was ineffable.

All of a sudden there was a loud crack of thunder. I jumped away in the middle of our kiss because I wasn't expecting that. He laughed, which by the way now, is my favorite sound in the world, and pulled me closer to him. He tucked me under the covers and layed down next to me. "It's okay, Bella. I'm here."

That was the last thing I hear before falling into a deep sleep in his perfect arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Bella P.O.V._

I woke up, realizing last night wasn't a dream. Emmett actually did like me the way I liked him. I felt around the covers and slowly opened my eyes to find out he wasn't there. I sighed, although I should've known he would go back to his own home to get some sleep. I stumbled my way out of bed and headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower would help wake me up. Charlie had already left for Billys house to go fishing, I guessed, because he wasn't anywhere in the house. I was happy that today we had the day off of school. Something like a teacher work day, I think.

Once I had showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed, I headed back to my room. It was then that I noticed my computer was on, and I could've sworn I had turned it off the night before. I went over to shut it down, but noticed a typed note on it.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I wish I was there with you right now, but Jasper came to pick me up shortly after you fell asleep. Call me when you get this, I need to hear your voice. My number should already be saved on your phone._

_-Emmett_

I smiled and didn't hesitate a minute before reaching for my phone to call him. I quickly found his number in my contacts and called him. It only rang once before he answered.

"Bella?" he said.

"Hey Emmett." I couldn't help but smile when I said his name.

"Can I come over? I miss you already."

"Of course, but hurry. I miss you more."

"I doubt that," He laughed. "But I'll have someone drop me off in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, see you soon." I said and hung up. I was so excited to see him. I stumbled around my room, trying to clear anything off the floor. I was just about to rest on the couch to wait for him when I heard a knock at my door.

I practically ran to open it, and when I did I automatically fell into his arms. "Woah, is someone excited to see me?" He joked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, and buried my face into his stone cold chest. It felt unusually hard and freezing, but oddly comfortable. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the couch. Apparently he had familiarized himself with the house because he had no problem finding his way to my living room. We were just snuggled in each others arms in complete silence. He would occasionally play with my hair, or I would kiss his neck gently. Ever since last night though, I had been wanting to feel his lips against mine again. So I did.

When he was twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers, I began to start kissing him from the bottom of his neck, up. Once I was at the corner of his lips, he spoke.

"Damn it, Bella. Just kiss me." That was all I needed to hear for me to smash my lips onto his. His lips moved with mine, and before I could break off our kiss to breathe, he moved his mouth to my neck and back up again. We kissed once more and it felt just as amazing as the first kiss.

"I can only stay for a little bit. I just wanted to see you." He spoke, breaking the silence that had formed. I immediatly started pouting when I heard those words.

"But you just got here." I whined. He laughed at my pout and kissed the tip of my nose. It was at that moment, that I realized that everytime I was with Emmett, he was wearing his sunglasses to hide his eyes. I had never actually seen his eyes before, and that bothered me. He seemed to notice me hesitating.

"Bella? What are you doing?" He seemed so confused. Without saying anything, I reached my hands to his glasses and started to pull them off slowly. His hands immediatly stopped mine.

"Why can't I see your eyes?" I asked.

"Most people find it weird." He said and he seemed ashamed because he turned his head away from me. I lowered my hands from his glasses and pulled his face back towards mine.

"There is nothing weird about you Emmett." I said in a serious tone.

"Just not today, okay? Maybe some other time." We left it at that. I didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable.

After cuddling for awhile, he sighed and sat up.

"I should get going." I guided him to the door and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. I tangled my hands in his dark curls and gently pressed my lips to his. I didn't want him to go, so I tried to make the kiss seem longer. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he willingly let me. I eventually ran out of breath and we broke off, both of us gasping for air. He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." he said and left.

I decided to start cooking for Charlie because it was almost 6 o'clock. Time seemed to fly by when I was with Emmett. I started cooking spaghetti noodles on the stove and was heating up the sauce when Charlie walked through the door.

"Mmmm, that smells good Bells." He said, while hanging up his stuff.

"It should be ready soon. How was fishing?" I called to him as he made his way to the couch.

"Not that good, the fish weren't biting today. But it was nice hanging out with Billy. I know Jacob misses you. Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I'll have to call him sometime to make plans to hang out."

"He'll like that."

Once I had set the table, I called for him to come eat. We sat in silence for a little bit before he said something.

"So, how's school going?"

"Good, I've made some friends."

"Any boys you like?" I immediatly started blushing, thinking of Emmett.

"Actually, yeah. His name is Emmett Cullen." Charlie stopped eating, I guess he didn't think there would actually be a guy.

"Dr. Cullens son?"

"Yeah, he's really nice and I really like him."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. I want to meet him though."

"Uhm, okay. I'll invite him for dinner one night." Charlie seemed satisfied with this answer and we dropped the subject of boys. Once the table was cleared and the dishes were clean, I went uptairs to get ready for bed. I slept well that night, dreaming of Emmett.

_Emmetts P.O.V._

Every kiss with Bella seemed so different, but so amazing. All I ever wanted to do was kiss her. She guided me to the door after I told her I had to go and we kissed again. I stepped out the door and walked down the three steps on her porch. During the night I had memorized how to run from her house to mine, so I just ran home. I don't think she noticed that there wasn't a car outside to pick me up, so that was good.

I finally reached home without tripping over something and walked through the door.

"Hello Emmett, how was your day?" I heard Esme greet me.

"Good, I saw Bella again," I smiled. "How was yours?"

"Fine, I think Carlisle wants to see you in his office." I was confused when she said this. Carlisle almost never had anyone go in his office, so it must be important. I made my way up the stairs and to his office, thankful that I never needed my cane in this house since I knew it so well. I knocked on the door and heard his voice say, "Come in." I cautiously walked through the door and made my way to a chair in front of his desk. I sat down and waited for him to begin.

"So, do you like Bella?" I instantly smiled at the sound of her name. It was an instant reaction so I nodded.

"You know you have to be careful with her, right?" He sounded so serious.

"Yeah I know. She's human and I'm a stupid vampire." I sighed.

"Exactly. So you can't do anything, erm, dangerous."

"Is kissing her dangerous?" I asked. I had been kissing her so much, I hoped it wasn't.

"No, but anything _more_ than that could be."

"Uhm, like what?"

"Nevermind that. I just want you to be careful with her."

"I will, I promise. I would never hurt her."

"Okay, well that's it. You can go now, I have things to do." He dismissed me and I heard him shuffle some papers around so I knew he was busy. I walked out the door and decided to just relax on my bed. I turned my I-Pod on and just closed my eyes, thinking of Bella. The way her warm lips moved with mine and how smooth her skin felt. The way I could feel her soft curls of hair run down her back or when she blushed I could feel the heat. I wanted her to be all mine, but I wasn't sure if that was best for her. We've kissed, but we've never said we were official boyfriend and girlfriend.

My thoughts wandered back to the way her body felt against mine, when all of a sudden my door slammed open.

"Emmett! Control your emotions!" Jasper screeched. "I nearly pounced on Rosalie because she was the closest female to me and Edward almost killed me for it!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was just about to leave anyway." He seemed to calm down a bit and I could feel the bed sink in from him sitting down.

"Going to see Bella tonight?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head, getting up to change clothes.

"Well have fun." He laughed and hit me playfully on the back.

I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower. Once I was clean and in some fresh clothes I headed downstairs to go to Bellas. Everyone was too busy to notice me leave, but I didn't mind. I ran the familiar way to Bella's house and recognized her scent instantly. I climbed quickly and quietly up the side to her window and found that it was already open. I listened for her steady breathing and when I made sure she was asleep I climbed in.

I made my way to the rocking chair she had in the corner and waited for the night of sleep talking to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just so my fans know, Jacob is in this chapter, and he already knows that the Cullens are vampires. & As of now, he is not a werewolf.**

Chapter Five

_Bellas P.O.V._

The obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock woke me up around six in the morning and I groaned while slamming my hand on it to make it shut up. Why did school have to be so early? It was just plain wrong in my opinion. I stumbled out of the comforting warmth of my blankets and headed straight for the shower. I took longer than usual so when I got out I hurried to throw on whatever clothes my hands could grab. I grabbed my school items and rushed out to my beloved truck, tripping once or twice along the way. Charlie had already left for work and I remembered that I should probably call Jake when I got home. I haven't spoken to him in about a year and I actually really missed him.

I arrived at school in time, much to my surprise. My first period, English, left me struggling to stay awake. My teacher decided to lecture on and on about the importance of proper grammar. Seriously? We learned that a _long _time ago. My next three classes had the same effect as the first. I was extremely close to falling asleep, but luckily for me the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. I rushed to the cafeteria, eager to see Emmett. When I walked in I noticed that he was sitting alone at a table secluded off in the corner. I grabbed a bottle of water before joining him.

As I sat down I asked him, "Why are you by yourself over here?"

He smiled. "I'm not by myself."

I laughed, "Okay, why _were _you by yourself?"

"I wanted alone time with you. I won't be at school tomorrow."

"Why?" I pouted.

He noticed my dissappointment and chuckled. "It's supposed to be nice out so I'm going to go hiking some with the family. But don't worry, I'll be back before you even have time to miss me." He winked at me and gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. It brought out his cute dimples and even if his sunglasses blocked his eyes, I knew they were just as beautiful as his smile.

I groaned at the fact that tomorrow would be Emmett-less. "Have fun." I mumbled. His smile grew bigger when I said this.

"Are you going to miss me Isabella?" The sound of my full name sent shivers down my spine, along with the fact that he had leaned closer and I could taste his breath on my lips.

"Yes." I whispered leaning closer to his beauty. He pulled back suddenly and stood out of his chair. I thought I heard him mumbling something but I couldn't be sure what. "I have to go." He said. He walked to my side of the lunch table and kissed me on the forehead, letting his lips linger there. "I'll miss you." I heard him sigh.

"I'll call you tonight." I told him. He kissed my forehead once more before leaving like the rest of his family.

When he was gone I gathered my things and started walking towards my sixth period. As I walked by the windows of our school I noticed the sun shone brightly through a few small clouds for the first time in awhile. Maybe tomorrow would be nice.

**(A/N: Get it? He had to leave with his family because the sun started to come out! Haha, anyways back to the story....)**

When I arrived home from school I remembered I should probably call Jacob to see what he has been up to. I walked through the front door and set my things down before dialing his number on the phone.

"Hello?" A husky sounding voice mumbled.

"Uhm, hey is Jacob there?" I asked.

"Yeah." I waited a few seconds when nothing happened.

"Uh, can I talk to him please?"

"You are." I laughed. It looks like he hasn't changed much.

"It's Bella, moron." He instantly perked up.

"Hey Bella! I haven't talked to you in forever! We need to hang out soon and catch up! Why don't you come down to the reservation? I can show you this car I'm building and -"

I cut him off, "Woah, Jacob, calm down. I can stop by today if you want?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" He sounded so excited that I felt guilty for not calling sooner.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

He gave me directions to his house and I grabbed my keys once more to head out to my truck. His directions were easy to follow and I reached his home in no time. Before I was even out of my truck Jacob came sprinting out the door. He lifted me up and squeezed the life out of me. I finally managed to say, "Can't...Breathe!" His booming laugh echoed in my ears as he set me down on my two feet.

"Do you wanna go walk down to the beach?" He asked. I nodded and he lead the way to a beach that was nearby. I always thought beaches belonged in places filled with the shining sun and extreme heat and little kids building sandcastles, but this was the exact opposite. The sun was starting to hide behind some clouds and it looked like me and Jake were the only ones even on the beach. The warmth was non-existent as I tugged my jacket closer to my body.

"So have you made any friends at Forks?" He said looking down at me. Jacob was so tall, it was hard to believe that _I _was a year _older _than him.

"Yeah, I'm really good friends with the Cullens." I sighed, thinking of what Emmett was doing at this moment. Jacob stopped immediatly in his tracks and gave me a questioning look.

"The _Cullens_?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Uhm, yeah? Is there something wrong with them?" He seemed to get out of his shock and he started to walk again.

"No, it's nothing. Tell me more about how you're doing. Have you been enjoying this fine weather?" He said sarcastically.

"Do not change the subject Jacob Black. What is so shocking about the Cullens?" I was starting to get a little irritated. I wanted to know what he was keeping from me.

"I can't tell you. It's not my secret to share with others. Ask one of them if you want to know so bad."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll ask Emmett when he gets home from hiking."

Jacob seemed to find this extremely hilarious. "Hiking? That's what they said they were doing?" He laughed even harder. "I didn't know vam- I mean the _Cullens_ liked hiking." I dropped the subject because the more he talked the more confused I got. What's wrong with hiking? I decided when I call Emmett that I would ask him about what Jacob had said.

Me and Jake seemed to talk for hours. He told me about the car he was building and the parts he needed to finish it. I told him about how I hate this weather and I miss Phoenix but I know I'll manage to tough it out here. Finally, the sky darkened a little and we headed back to his house. We said our goodbyes and I promised that I would come by again soon.

When I got home Charlie was on the couch eating pizza.

"Hey Bells, I ordered pizza. Billy called and said you stopped by to see Jacob. How's he doin'?"

"He's good. It was nice seeing him." I said, while grabbing a plate to place some pizza on. "I'm gonna go finish up some homework." I told him and headed up to my room. I reached for my phone and dialed the number I memorized so quickly. It rang a few times but he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmett." I smiled.

"Hey, Bella! Sorry I left so suddenly today. There was an emergency."

"It's okay. Have you left for hiking yet?"

"Yeah, everyone is here."

"Oh, that's nice." I was hesitant on whether or not I should ask him now about what Jacob said earlier today.

"Is something wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Well, I went down to the reservation today to see an old friend. His name is Jacob. Jacob Black." I started.

"Did anything happen? Are you hurt?" He sounded so concerned that I smiled.

"No, I'm fine. But are you really hiking? Or are you doing something else?" There was a long pause before he answered.

"Can we talk about it when I get home? I promise to tell you, just not over the phone."

"Sure, but I miss you. And I can't wait for you to come home."

"I miss you more. I'll see you Wednesday, okay?"

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and groaned. Tomorrow would be such along day without Emmett.

Tuesday greeted me with sunshine and unusual warmth that I have grown to miss. Of course, it was nothing compared to the blistering heat in Phoenix, but it was a comforting kind of warmth. The school day went by in a blur and I didn't feel like paying attention because I missed Emmett too much. I sound like a wimp, I know. When I got home the sun was still shining brightly so I took a blanket out to the backyard and my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, to read. When I got comfortable, the sun felt too good to concentrate on reading so I closed my eyes instead.

I woke up with a jolt and shivered. The sun had disappeared and night had arrived all while I was asleep. The warmth left too and I hurried inside to start dinner before Charlie got home. It was almost six so I knew Charlie would be home any minute. I decided to cook some fettucini alfredo and it was almost done by the time Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" He asked while hanging up his gun and belt.

"Pretty good. Dinner is almost ready."

"Smells good, I can't wait to see what you've prepared this time." Charlie always loved my cooking. I didn't think I was that good at it, but according to him I was. He always seemed to enjoy whatever I made, so I mostly stuck with simple meals.

After dinner I went to the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth to leave my breath smelling minty fresh. I changed into my pajamas and walked into my room to fall asleep. I knew it wouldn't be easy because I was too excited that I would see Emmett tomorrow. I shut my door when suddenly a hand came over my mouth. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find the air to do it.

"Guess who!" I heard an oddly familiar voice whisper in my ear before kissing down my neck. I turned around to see Emmett with the goofiest grin on his face. I smacked him, resulting in hurting my hand but I tried not to whimper out an 'ouch'.

"Emmett Cullen! What the hell?! How did you get in here without Charlie seeing?!" I whispered as loud as I could without Charlie hearing.

"Relax Bella, I came in through your window. Charlie doesn't know I'm here."

"You came in through my window?! You could have fallen and killed yourself!"

He chuckled. "That's not likely." He said while grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. "Now shouldn't I be getting a 'welcome home' kiss?"

"Oh, I forgot." I said while leaning up on my tiptoes to reach his lips. He picked me up so I didn't have to reach so far and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. I softly kissed him again and again on his lips before kissing all over his face. Unfortunately, his glasses were on and I was sick of not seeing his eyes. In one swift motion I pulled them off and smashed my lips onto his so he couldn't object or say anything.

I traced my tongue on his lower lip and softly bit down on it, which caused him to make the sexiest moan ever. "Bella." He breathed heavily before laying us both down on the bed. He supported his weight on top of me and continued kissing all up and down my neck. When his face was right in front of mine I reached my hands up and gently stroked his face. When my fingertips got closer to his eyes he closed them. I lifted my head up and kissed him.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I whispered. He opened them but they looked no where in particular.

"You're the most amazing girl in the world Bella." He whispered back. I rolled us over so I was on top of him and I snuggled into his stone cold chest.

"So where were you? I know you weren't hiking." His breathing stopped and there was a pause before he answered.

"I don't want to scare you away." I kissed him on his cheek, his nose, even his eyelids before I kissed him on the lips.

"Nothing can scare me away from you Emmett Cullen."

"I don't know how to start though."

"Well, how about I guess and you tell me if I get closer to what it's about." I suggested. I just wanted to make him feel more comfortable.

"Okay, but this could take awhile." He laughed.

"Well I know it's about your entire family." He nodded, signaling me to go on.

"You're all different?" It was obvious. They were all absolutely gorgeous. He nodded again, so I knew we were getting somewhere.

"I'll just tell you. If you guess, we'll be up all night." He interrupted. I waited for him to continue. He sat up, allowing me to sit in his lap.

"First, I want you to know I would never hurt you."

"I know." I whispered.

"Okay, my family and I, we're not human."

"Superheroes, I knew it." I muttered under my breath.

He laughed quietly. "Not quite."

"Then what?" I asked looking up at him.

"You think our kind are mythical." He hinted.

"Unicorns?" I asked, laughing hard.

"Isabella! I'm too manly to be a unicorn!" He laughed with me. I yawned right after catching my breath and he noticed.

"Get some sleep tonight. I'll tell you in the morning." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"I can't get any sleep now, not knowing what you are." I muttered.

"Yes you can, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?" He kissed me on my lips and started to go back to my window, when I jumped up and ran to him. He turned around, just as I jumped on him. I hugged him as hard as I could and kissed him with all the love I felt inside for him. I knew I loved him and nothing could scare me away from this amazing man.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He chuckled. He gave me a quick kiss, and before I knew it, he was gone.

**A/N: She's going to find out next chapter! And they said their first "I Love You's"! Anyways, Review PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ!!!**

**I have replaced the first two chapters. I believe they are much better now, so you should probably go back and read them. And because of that, Chapter 3 changed slightly, but not much. & chapter 4 & 5 were edited a little.**

**SO GO BACK AND RE-READ THOSE. Well, if you want to. But it would be best to do so.**

**& Review please, as always! :D**

Chapter Six

_Bellas P.O.V._

Sleep eventually found me, said _'hello, how are you?' _and then ran away. Meaning, I hardly got any sleep last night. I unwillingly forced the covers off and climbed out of bed. Flashes of last night came back to me.

_"Okay, my family and I, we're not human."_

_"Then what?" I asked looking up at him._

Shit, I forgot he was supposed to tell me today. I remembered Emmett saying he was going to pick me up for school so I finished getting ready, and of course, Emmett was outside waiting for me. But... no car? I grabbed my bookbag and started walking towards him, making sure to lock up the house. He must've heard my footsteps because he turned towards me and smiled a big grin and picked me up when I got close enough to him.

"How's my girl?" he said, and then kissed me on the forehead before setting me back down.

"Who says I'm yours?" I jokingly laughed.

"Me, of course. You're all mine, Isabella." he growled and gently bit my neck, but didn't break the skin.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to argue. But that means you're mine Emmett Cullen."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "I'll be yours forever if you want."

"Of course that's what I want." I whispered back, leaning up to kiss him. Our lips met and after a few seconds I had to cut off and catch my breath. That's when I remembered about school.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Surely, I would have heard someone drop him off.

"You really wanna know?" he grinned.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Get on my back." he said, turning around. He must be joking. There was no way I was going to let him carry me. He seemed to notice me hesitating.

"Stop being a wimp, and get on my back." he laughed. I reluctantly climbed on and in a flash he was running through the trees. There was no way any normal person could run this fast. But then again, I knew he wasn't normal. I tried to calm myself down, but the trees were speeding by so fast, I thought I was going to throw up. It was as if someone took a giant paintbrush, dipped it in water and smeared all the colors together. We were literally going so fast that I couldn't tell what was what.

In ten seconds, maximum, we were on the edge of the school parking lot, but still hidden from some trees, and he set me on my feet. Bad idea. I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, concerned and helped me up.

"You r-ran...s-s-so fast." I sounded like an idiot and I couldn't even talk right. I was still trying to catch my breath and slow my heart down to its original rate.

"Speed comes in the package once you become a.....Well, I'll tell you tonight."

"But how did you see where you were going?"

"It may sound weird," he started to say. "But when I realized I loved you, I wanted our relationship to be as normal as possible. Obviously, it can't be perfectly normal but that's okay. I just wanted you to feel comfortable with everything. So Jasper and Edward helped me memorize exactly how to get from your house to school, from my house to your house, and things like that, so my blindness won't get in the way so much."

"That doesn't sound weird," I assured him, hugging him. "And I don't care about your blindness getting in they way. Your blindness is part of you, and I love you no matter what." He kissed me quickly and then grabbed my hand so we could walk into school together.

Of course, I hardly paid any attention to the teachers throughout the day. _What the hell could he be? _I kept thinking.

"Ms. Swan?" The teacher dragged me out my thinking.

"Hmm?" I finally looked up from my notebook paper that I was doodling on.

"Care to explain why you just interrupted me from my lecture?" _Crap, I said that out loud._

"Sorry, it won't happen again." I muttered, embarrassed that the class now had their attention on me. The teacher stared at me for a second, but then continued on with whatever it was that he was talking about.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and I practically sprinted to the cafeteria, excited to see Emmett. Rosalie met me when I was getting close to their table only to notice that Emmett was missing.

"Uh, hey Rosalie," I was kind of confused. Rosalie has never really talked to me much. "Do you know where Emmett is?"

"Yeah, he went home early. He wanted to get something ready for tonight." she explained. "Don't worry, Alice and I will keep you company until then." she smiled. I nodded, still confused at this sudden friendliness. When I met Rosalie, sure she was absolutely beautiful, but I got the feeling that she didn't like me much. I followed her to the usual table in the cafeteria and sat next to her and Alice.

"Oh, I know you're just going to love what Emmett has planned!" Alice practically jumped in her seat with excitement. This was news to me. Rosalie had said he was getting something ready, but I didn't know whatever plans he had involved me as well.

"Alice, honey, calm down a little." Jasper said, trying to hold her in her seat so she wouldn't bounce off the walls. She had so much energy, that little pixie.

"So, wanna tell me what it is?" I begged. I absolutely hated surprises. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. I just do.

"No way Bella. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

"Hmph." I sighed. This better be good then.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll like it." Edward smiled at me. Oh, so he was in on it too. The bell rang too soon as always and I went to finish my day of classes.

Eventually, school was over and I was heading home in my truck, still puzzling over what Emmett was planning. I ran inside, dropped off my stuff, and ran up the stairs to my room. I dialed the familiar number and the voice I loved to hear answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett." I smiled.

"Hey, Bella! Sorry I wasn't at lunch, but I needed to get some things done."

"I've been informed on that. Care to tell me what it is you're planning?"

He made a ticking noise with his tongue, "Now, Bella, you have to wait for that."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." I pouted. _Why can't someone just freaking tell me already? _I thought.

"Alice and Rosalie should be at your house soon."

"Wait, wh-" I was cut off by Emmetts voice.

"Gotta go! Love you baby, bye!" And with that, he hung up. Not even two seconds after I got off the phone with Emmett I heard a car pull into my driveway. By the time I got downstairs Alice and Rosalie were already coming through the door.

"Hey Bella, where's your bathroom? We need to set everything up and get started." Rosalie said, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, my friend," Alice pointed at me. "have a date tonight!"

"With Emmett?" I said with a big goofy grin on my face.

"Duh," Rosalie chimed in. "Who else?" Alice and Rosalie dragged me upstairs to the bathroom, and for the first time I noticed all the bags that they had brought in.

"What's in those?" I asked gesturing to the various bags.

"Well, make-up is in this bag." Rosalie pointed to a bag she had set by her feet.

"And that bag has things for your hair." Alice pointed to a bag in the corner.

"Oh, and that bag has your clothes that we bought ahead of time for you to wear tonight." Rosalie spoke again, showing me a bag that was a little bigger than the others.

"Do I get a say in any of this?" I asked.

"No." Rosalie and Alice both said at the same time.

"Didn't think so." I muttered under my breath. They laughed quietly and began setting the bathroom up with countless hair supplies and various shades of eyeshadow and other things I really never use. Rosalie pulled out a white dress from one of the bags. It was like a dress you wear in the summer, nothing like a prom or wedding dress. It had straps that with a thin border of black and along the bottom were black flowers. I actually thought it was pretty.

The next half hour Rosalie curled my hair a little and let it hang loose and Alice applied a little mascara, eyeshadow, and blush. Not as much as I thought she would, thank goodness.

"Okay, you're all set! Emmett should be here shortly." Alice said. Before I had time to say thanks, they were gone. _Okay, that was kind of weird._ I thought. I put on the shoes that matched the dress. As I was putting my necklace into place the phone rang. I bounded down the steps and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Jake."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I hoped he didn't notice my disappointment.

"Nothing much, I was wondering if you could come by the reservation tonight?"

"Awh, I'm sorry Jake. I already have plans. I can stop by tomorrow after school, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. Oh, and if your plans are with the Cullens, be careful. Please."

"Jake, I'm always careful." I assured him, confused on why I would have to be careful with Emmett or any of the other Cullens for that matter.

"K, well I'll see ya tomorrow Bella."

"See you later." I hung up and went to find a piece of paper and a pencil to write a note for Charlie when he got back from the station. As soon as I was done scribbling the notes onto the page, the doorbell rang. When I opened it, of course, there was my man. I grinned from ear to ear and hugged him. He was wearing a button-down baby blue shirt and some khaki pants. He was absolutely stunning. There was no other guy in the world that looked anywhere close to as good as him.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hello, Bella." he laughed.

"So, what's my surprise?"

"Well, first lets get there." He picked me up bridal style and stopped.

"You're beautiful." He turned his head to me and kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"You don't know that."

"Oh yes I do." he smiled and soon we were running. I kind of expected it this time so I buried my head into his chest and concentrated on my breathing. The wind whipped through my hair and I wouldn't be surprised if all the curls were ruined by the time we arrived at the 'place'. Oh, well. It's not like I cared much about it.

Everything was so quiet. All I could hear was Emmett's steady breathing and his footsteps crunching at the ground below us. But, something was missing. I strained my ears to find what I thought everyone should have to live. I blocked out all the outside sounds and placed my ear to where his heart should be. Nothing. I gasped.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked, forcing myself to look up at him and face the dizziness of trees blurring by. He slowed down a little.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your heart. I can't hear it." I whispered, once again placing my ear to his chest, hoping to find it.

"I....I know." Finally he stopped and this time he slowly and carefully placed me on my feet. I looked at my surroundings first and I realized we were at the place we were when we played hide-and-seek. We were just outside of the clearing with the waterfall, and I could tell because I could hear it in the distance. Before walking out though, I turned to face him.

"I want to know," I said looking at the ground. "No, I need to know. What you are."

"I don't want you to run from me Bella." he looked so hurt and scared. I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere, unless it's with you."

"I love you, you know?" he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I know. And I love you too." I said, but it was slightly muffled since I was pressing my face against him. He laughed, but it wasn't the laugh I was used to. It was nervous and shaky.

"I'm dangerous. I shouldn't even be here. With you." When he said those words, my heart started to speed up. He shouldn't be with me?

"But, w-" I was cut off.

"But I need you. I need to be with you. I don't think I could go on without you." At those words, I started to calm down. But it was also then that everything seemed to click for me. He was pale and cold. He was absolutely gorgeous like the rest of his family. He had speed and strength. His body was rock hard and he just said _'I'm dangerous.'_

I stepped slightly back, but still held onto him.

"Vampire?" I gasped. His body froze and he looked straight into my eyes, I almost thought he could really see me.

"Please don't go." he begged, tightening his grip on me, but it didn't hurt. I hugged him as tight as I could and then smashed my lips against him. I could tell instantly he was surprised at my action but he quickly recovered and started to kiss me back. I poured all the feeling that I felt for him into that kiss and I knew he could tell. When we broke off and I caught my breath, I looked at him.

"I still love you." I said. His smile was huge when he heard me say that and he lifted me into the air and started spinning.

"Oh, Bella! I love you! I love you! I love you!" he said, still spinning.

"I love you too! Now put me down!" I managed to get out. He did as I asked and took my hand.

"Now I want to show you the surprise." he smiled and lead me out to the clearing.

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Well, I know it took over a month to get this out, and I'm extremely sorry. I'm already starting on the next chapter. I'm also writing a rough draft for another story, but it won't come out for awhile. But thanks for waiting so long, and I want to see some reviews people!**

**AND; from now on I'm going to have a secret number in my head, and when the reviews for that chapter reach that number I'll update within two days. So you might as well review so I update faster. :D**


End file.
